


My Happiness

by Iznotkit111



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Karkat, Post-Canon, Sadstuck, Sassy Kankri, Self-Harm, Sorry Not Sorry, Such a bad writer lol, Tags Are Hard, Wrote this somewhere else, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iznotkit111/pseuds/Iznotkit111
Summary: This was originally posted on Wattpad but I thought I'd post it here too. It's already finished but badly written and I might change it at a later date. But don't worry about it being a bad story, just maybe cheesy as shit? Lol. Just read and find out, I will post a chapter every Wednesday and when I feel like adding another chapter instead of being lazy. Enjoy!!!





	1. Chapter One (Dave's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad but I thought I'd post it here too. It's already finished but badly written and I might change it at a later date. But don't worry about it being a bad story, just maybe cheesy as shit? Lol. Just read and find out, I will post a chapter every Wednesday and when I feel like adding another chapter instead of being lazy. Enjoy!!!

**Beeeep beeeep beeeep bee- SLAM**  
"Damnit, five more miiinuuutes.." I yell at my alarm.

After a couple minutes of trying to get back to sleep and failing horribly, my eyes open to see the clock that is pretty much screaming 'YOUR GONNA BE LATE'. I scramble out of bed hopping into one of my clean(ish) shirts that have a broken record on it and a pair of black jeans. Running out the door I grab my leather jacket and backpack that always sit by the door.

Wait, damn, I forgot breakfast. I slowly walk back in, 'cause who's gonna actually care if I'm late, grab a fudge pop-tart and a bottle of the amazing apple juice. I jog back outside and jump in my Mustang that my brother got me as a gift when he moved out last fall. I put the key in and turned it, feeling the engine rumble.

I guess I should introduce myself, well my name is David Strider but I am.. not fond of my first name so I go as Dave instead, plus, it's more ironic that way. I am 17 and currently I am driving to the hell we all call school. I fucking hate school. I know what I need to know already, I get straight A's for jegus sake, AND I'm a fucking god!! Duh, so why do I need to go to school?! _'So we can fit in and not get caught for our godliness'_ or some shit says Rose and Her Girlfriend Kanaya. They aren't actually dating but I am with Nepeta on this one, I ship it. Anyways though, I have a full year left and this year I have to help with a group of kids in my grade settle in 'cause I seem to be a teacher favorite when it comes to new kids, got stuck helping newer kids a lot my second year of middle school, and a lot since then. I don't mind but people get annoying as fuck, ugh. 

What's weird though is how many that were transferring. And that they aren't exactly human..

They are trolls.


	2. Chapter Two (Karkat's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one sowwy!! And once you get past the first few chapters it gets a lot better. (Also for anyone who came for smut, I will post my smut works on a different book lol, no smut here)

**"..arkat wake up."**

I open my eyes to find the curtains open and my dancester, Kankri, in my face. "Are y9u awake yet Karkat?" Kankri asked me. I shield my eyes from the blinding sun that I was still getting used to, for I haven't been on Earth 2.0 very long and the fucking sun is so bright I think my eyes might burst right out of my fucking thinkpan and into a frying pan like a gog damn cluck-beast's grub egg!!  "YES, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! BUT CLOSE THE CURTAINS BEFORE YOU GO ASSHOLE!" I yell at him, being the little crabby shit I am.  
But all he does is chuckle and say, "remem6er that it is y9ur first day 9f human sch99l Karkat," then leaves, shutting my door behind him. Without shutting the curtains like asked.. well more like told. I groan and slowly slip out of the human bed, thinking ' _it's too early in the fucking morning for this damn shit'._

My name is Karkat Vantas, and I'm 8 solar sweeps old. But on this crap planet called Earth (2.0), where I'll be living for the rest of my sweeps, I'm 17 years old. I had to bribe my 'friend' Sollux Captor to figure out the math to that, I now owe him a game night with this damn stupid human 'pizza' that he is now addicted too. But I have to fucking buy it.

I get out of bed quickly grabbing a set of clean clothes, one of my grey shirts with the Cancer Zodiac Sign on it and some black pants, and practically run to the bathroom turning the water on to the shower.

_**Time skip 30 minutes -brought to you by Dave { Yo } OK back to the story** _

After the quick shower and getting into the clothes I picked out for the day I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
I grab some bread putting it into the toaster. While waiting for the bread to turn into crispy toast I see the damn letters on the fridge rearranged again, me and Kankri have been having a secret war with them, he sorts them, I mess them up. 'Cause I'm a little fuck. I laugh evilly and switch a few around. I then spot Kankri walking gracefully down the stairs perfectly ready, as always. I roll my eyes at his perfect form and shit. Damn moron thinks he's fooling everybody, well not me! Nope! I know he's truly a sarcastic asshat. "G99d m9rning Karkat!" See. Such sarcasm. Though there is a twinge of truth in his eyes..

He must be happy about going to human school, school isn't something that we as trolls really know about because trolls don't have school. We just learn from our Lusus's, which is pretty much what humans call parents, or just find shit out on our own.   
We aren't that different from humans.

"'BAD' MORNING YOU MEAN" I said. Kankri just rolled his eyes and started pouring cereal into a bowl he'd just gotten from the cupboard. "Actually it is a fine m9rning! The sun is 9ut!-" "THE SUN IS EVIL YOU SHIT," "-and we get t9 expl9re the human ritual 9f sitting in a classr99m and learning!!" He says excitedly, I just wince at the overwhelming happiness in the room. Bleh, gross.

I then hear my toast pop up. I eat it plain then go get ready to leave for school. Grabbing my black backpack I yell to Kankri, "I'M WAITING ASSHOLE." He walks toward the door after setting his bowl in the sink. We both set out for our destination, which was, luckily, only a few blocks away, Gamzee slipped out the door of his house as we walk by and starts walking with us. "hEy MoThErFuCkErS," he says clearly not sober, not a bad thing though with his blood color... we talk as we walk, Kankri just complains about his choice in words, the fucking piece of judgement shit.

We finally get to the doors and Kankri opens the doors saying, "Ladies first!" I just flip him off and walk through the doors, Gamzee and him following after.

Although I didn't know it, I was also walking into a new chapter in my life.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so lateeeee

**~Karkat's POV~**

I walk through the doors of the high school and the first thing I see is eyes. They are all looking at me, well more like my horns but that's still me.

Some of human race is still not completely okay with trolls on earth, fucking speciesist (like racist but for species). There was only a few of us till the special scientists that we trained started using.. troll slurry to make human made trolls (it's a whole process I'd rather not get into), so when any human saw us they would stare cause we were a rare site to see. Plus we all bootyful, nah I'm joking it's 'cause we all ugly as fuck.

But I am still getting used to even being here on this wretched planet and the eyes of all of them made me, what did the humans call it? Oh yeah, self conscious.

Being the center of attention was never something I liked to be and it made me very uncomfortable. Unless it was on purpose, but then no one seemed to listen.. fucking morons I swear.

I'm very uncomfortable right now.

I was about to turn around and walk back out but my brother, Kankri, put his hand on my shoulder as if he had read my mind, making me stay. He started walking through the hall and was looking for the office, I followed his lead. We spotted it quickly. We both walk through a glass door with the word _**'**_ _ **Front O**_ _ **ffice'**_ on the front. I immediately see a small and tiny lady. She looks familiar in a not-so-familiar way. She stared at her computer screen, typing. The door slammed shut making me jump up a step yelping, when she hears me she stops what she is doing and looks at us, her eyes going wide she stares. "Erm, excuse me ma'am, me and Karkat are here for 9ur first day and we are here t9-" the lady snapping out of her gawking state she interrupts him, "I know what your here to do. Welcome, I'm Ms.Paint, nice to meet you two." She says holding out her hand over her desk for both of us to shake, Kankri shakes her hand immediately but I'm hesitant. I finally take her hand shaking it slightly, she just smiled at me which makes me, somehow, feel more comfortable,

Once she gives us a piece of paper that she said was a schedule of the classes, she showed us where our lockers are. She told us what the lockers were used for then handed both of us a tiny piece of paper with numbers in them. We both had different numbers. She showed ya how to use the lock but almost right as she finished a loud sounds rang through the halls, I furrowed my eyebrows and grunted. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I said when it ended. Kids were starting to pour out of the classrooms by now. "It was the bell, it tells everyone when it's time to switch classes and at the end of the day tells us it's time to go," she says. I just nod while looking at my shoes. "When is 9ur first class?" Kankri asked her. "Well now I suppose, but you both have different second classes as you can see," she responded pointing at the papers on our hands. I look down at mine and see that I have History now. I look around and see it just down the hall. "I will take you to your first ever class then I'll show you who I've put you with to help you further settle in. Your guides should be in almost all your classes with you, we set it up to be that way. Kankri you get a girl named Jade to help you and you Karkat get a boy named Dave. Your quite lucky, he is quite the popular one." Those names sounds familiar... gog everything seems fucking familiar today!! Should be fucking familiar day or some shit!

She walked Kankri to his class first and introduced him to his class then led me to mine, we walk into the classroom and the teacher stopped talking abruptly, everyone was staring once again. She cleared her throat causing them all to look at her instead. "This is Karkat Vantas. He will be attending this school from now on so be nice to him," she told them then looked to me. "If you need anything else you can ask Dave, luckily you will be seated by him," she pointed to the empty seat by a blonde with shades on. Aw shit!! It's this douche-muffin!!! We haven't talked in forever. Lost touch after the game even though he lives pretty much right across the street. "Thank you Ms.Paint," I say nodding to her. "You're welcome, now go sit so the teacher can continue." I don't say anything I just walk to my seat and sit down. I saw how everyone watched me walk to my desk but for once I didn't care. Ms.Paint waves to the class then walks out, letting the teacher continue the lesson.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**~Dave's POV~**

I got to school and dropped the books and stuff I didn't need yet into my locker then went to my first class. I was a little nervous. Yes, us amazing Striders get nervous, but we hide it cause emotion isn't cool. It was because I would be guiding a new kid and it was my first time. I couldn't stop thinking about the what-if's.  
What if they don't like me?  
What if I misguide them?  
What if they hate me and spread a rumor about me that everyone will believe?!  
WHAT IF THEY SEE MY EYES?! Ok got a little cared away by that last one, I will never let anyone see my eyes. No one. Except my brothers. Not even my bestfriend has seen them.

My second class had just started when Ms.Paint, the school's receptionist, walked in with- HOLY SHIT IS THAT KARKAT??!?!! "This is Karkat Vantas. He will be attending this school from now on so be nice to him." Doesn't that mean I'm gonna be guiding him, I was only half listening when she told me the kids name. Ms.Paint turned to him, said a few words then pointed to the open seat beside me. He nodded to her then started walking to his desk. I couldn't help but stare as he walked to the desk beside me. It's been forever since I've seen him, he looks different somehow. Ms.Paint waved then left us to finish the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm going back and reading for any typos... I can see that this story isn't even cheesy anymore.. It's just bad... Lol comment what you think so far!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this story iz zo baaaad XD

~all dis is Karkitty's POV!! Kya!~

 

Schools FINALLY over. That place really is hell. Dave showed me around but we only talked when I had a question about school or some shit concerning homework. We got put together for a history assessment so he's coming over tomorrow after school. We got sat by each other in almost all the classes we had together, which is most of them. 

 

At lunch I sat by myself cause I hate people and Kankri was off with the other trolls, Sollux, Eridan, Gamzee, Kanaya, and Nepeta, all of which had gotten here awhile after us. We came extremely early. For no reason too! Still mad about that. Dave offered to sit with me but I declined so he went to sit at his 'Popular table' with his 'Popular friends'. He's not like them though, he's somehow different. I just can't point out how.

 

~ Time skip to after Hell ~

 

When I get home I throw my bag on the couch and walk to the kitchen. I search for a snack till I find a hidden bag of Doritos, I jump on the couch sitting right by my bag. I turn on the TV and eat the chips searching through channels till I found Stranger Things and started watching that.

 

I checked the clock and it said '10:24'. "SHIT." I say as I shut the TV off and get ready for bed. Once I actually get in bed though I can't sleep. My mind is racing too fast. Thoughts like, 'am I gonna pass -certain class-?' - 'is everyone gonna stare at me forever? Maybe I should get a hat to cover my horns. But my skins still..' - 'am I gonna make any friends..?'. But the one thought that bugged me the most is, 'what does Dave think of me?'. 

 

Once I started thinking about the kid with the sunglasses, I couldn't stop. I don't know why but he's kind of addicting to think about. Plus he isn't bad looking.. not saying he is, ya know, hot or some shit, but he is nice on the eyes. OH MY GOG DID I JUST CALL THIS HUMAN GOOD LOOKING?!?! Oh gog I need to sleep. I turn music on and almost immediately fall into a deep sleep.

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night because I'm nice. To y'all not myself though lol ok niiiiggghhttt

~ 3rd Person POV ~ 

 

It was a seemingly normal school day for both the sweet, lovable, idiotic, boys. Both got up and got ready for school, Dave of course taking more time, while Karkat just taking as much time as an emo, which is almost none 'cause they don't give a fucking shit. Neither does he. 

 

~ :33 AC Looks Over Karkitty ~ 

 

Thank you Nepeta for stopping in like asked!! 

No purroblem Authpurr-Chan!

OH MY GOG! WHY KIT?! WHY?!

Hehe shut up she's cool, she ships Davekat. 

THAT DOES NOT MAKE HER COOL! 

So you don't deny it's canon??

W-WHERE THE FUCK DOES IT SAY THAT DAVEKAT IS CANON?? 

Hussie confirmed it!! Also.. THERE IS SOOOO MUCH PURROOF!!! Teehee :3 

Ok, I need to get back to the story. Fuck off shithead and cutie pie.

 

ANYWAYS! While past Karkat was arguing with me and Nepeta, current Karkat had arrived at school. He had walked with both his Morail and his 'brother', as the humans call 'male' Dancestors. Karkat could never figure humans out, when he thought he did, something new came up. Suddenly, as he was walking down the hall thinking about what we were just talking about, he's pushed up against the lockers. ( OH MY GOG NOT LIKE THAT YOU SMEXY PERVERTS! Lol ) He's so surprised he barely recognized the fist coming into contact with his frail, easily bruised, cheekbone. He gasped for air as it gets knocked out of him by a kick from an unknown being. There's some evil cackling, oh, it's just Terezi. FUCKING EVIL, BLIND, POPULAR BITCH!! He thought, just as he gets dropped, his legs like jelly now, he drops to the floor. "Stay away from my boyfriend you fucking mutant blood." Vriska. Those two still haven't let it go about what happened in the game. He hears them walk away cackling like the evil monsters they are. He lays there for a good five or more minutes before his eyesight isn't blurred by shock. Shock by what? Well you'd think it's be from them beating him up so suddenly, but no, he's been through that enough times to get used to it. Or even from being called a mutant blood. But no. The shock was from the pain caused by hearing Vriska say 'my boyfriend', as in Dave Strider. The whole school knew about their fling last year but he thought they broke it off after her cheating on him. Maybe they got back together..? Karkat feels the dull pain rise. He feels as if he's gonna cry, he even feels the tears rise in his red eyes. "Karkat??" Oh gog an angel is visiting him!! How nerve racking! Oh wait, Karkat looks up from the floor to see a beautiful creature, one that he knows he can trust and care for and be cared by and.. love. But it would never cross his stupid idiotic mind that that pain he felt was jealousy. He slightly smiled at the worried look on the creatures face. Oh, by the way, Dave is this creature. Dave is the one he loves but will not know for Karkat himself doesn't know he loves him. "Why you on the floor??" Dave chuckles. "BECAUSE I FUCKING WANT TO THATS WHY YOU FUCKING BULGESUCKER!" Karkat said, getting up off the floor. "Hey I have some history homework-" "I KNOW I GOT IT ALSO DUMBASS" "-and I was wonder if you wanted to study together or whatever." Karkat raises an eyebrow, "ITS HOMEWORK NOT A FUCKING TEST IDIOT." "Yeah yeah I know, I mean as in do it together?? My grades are slipping and bro is gonna be mad. I hate doing this.. but I need your help." Karkat just stared at him, contemplating. "YEAH SURE WHATEVER. FOUR O'CLOCK SOUND FINE? ALSO MY PLACE. YOUR PLACE SMELLS." "Like what?!" "LIKE YOU DAVE, LIKE MOTHERFUCKING IDIOTIC JACKASS YOU." "Wow rude, and yeah that sound fine. See you then!" Dave says and walks off. You look down the opposite way he's walking, Terezi and Vriska saw and heard everything and they looked pissed. So I started walking the opposite way of them also while holding my middle fingers up behind my back, smirking.

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late posting lol. (LATE) HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN EGBERT AND HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARY TO HOMESTUCK!!!!!!!!!

~ Karkitty's POV ~ 

 

(Before we start this stupid story.. AUTHOR DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST CALL ME THAT?!?!?!?!)

 

[Hehe sorry Karkat I've been hanging out with Nepeta a lot lately and she likes to call you that so I'm just used to that nickname.]

 

(OH THAT LITTLE SHITHEAD. SHES ANNOYING. STOP HANGING WITH HER.)

 

[You can't tell me to do that, Karkitty.]

 

{Karkitty mew're so mean, mew know that!! I'm not annoying!! I'm purrrfectly.. not annoying!! Hmph, so mean.}

 

(I'M NOT MEAN, I JUST TELL PEOPLE THE TRUTH! AND THE TRUTH IS THAT YOUR CAT PUNS ARE TERRIBLE!)

 

{Authpurrr-Chan!! Karkitty is being mean to me!!}

 

[Karkat be nice!! I swear if you make her cry you won't be able to yell ever again.]

 

(... FINE. GET ON WITH THE STORY.)

 

{Yay!! My OTPurr!! ~purring noises~}

 

[Ha ok. Let's gooooo!!!]

 

~ ACTUALLY Karkat's POV ~

 

School was over and I was in my room finishing my homework while listening to some new music I've never heard before but someone suggested to me a long time ago. It's called Panic! At the Disco and I love them!! Favorite song of theirs is definitely Let's Kill Tonight. 

 

Anyways. I am having a hard time concentrating because Dave is supposed to come over today at 4:00.. WHICH IS IN ABOUT FIFTEEN MINUTES!!! Shit! I completely lost track of time!!

 

[Yep that's Karkat for ya]

 

(OH WILL SHUT UP AUTHOR?!)

 

[Hehe nope!]

 

I look around my room and it's messy. No that's an understatement. IT'S TRASHED. I quickly drop the math homework to the side of me on the human bed, which I have to say is more comfortable. And cleaner. But that's not what we are talking about right now. I get up and rush around the room cleaning up my floor as quickly as possible. I look at the clock. 3:57. And figure that it's good enough, it's not like Dave is the cleanest person ever and I seriously don't give a shit. At 3:59 I hear a knock and I run downstairs, almost tripping. I open the door to see Mr.Cool Shades, with his bag slung over his shoulder, smirking. 

 

~ Dave's POV ~ {back up a little}

 

Today was normal. I went to school, listened to the teachers, went home and ate a sandwich and did a little homework after me and my brother, Dirk, strifed. 

 

I looked to the clock and quickly put my history stuff in my bag and grabbed my phone putting that in my back pocket. Running downstairs I call to my brothers, "Bro! Dirk! I'm heading to a friend's house to study!!," then slammed the door and started walking. Karkute- I mean Karkat, though he is kinda cu- Oh my god Strider shut the fuck up. Anyways, I walk to the house and knock. I hear running from inside and something that sounds like someone almost falling down the stair. The door opens and Karkat is staring right at me with that familiar scowl he is always wearing, me? I'm just smirking at how cute he is. Wait!- yeah no fixing that one. God this troll might be the death of my coolness.. He invites me in and leads me to his room. It's not like I imagined, yes maybe I did imagine how this would go.. like I said, DEATH OF MY COOLNESS. It's pretty much neat except for homework spread out in his bed. Well.. neat from my perspective. I'm not that neat of a person so.

 

I set my bag down and dig through it, finding my history stuff at the very bottom. "Yo dude, I need to borrow a pencil," I told him, 'cause being the stupid-ass I am I left mine at home. "THEY ARE IN THE DESK BUT GOOD LUCK FINDING ONE." I search through the desk finding nothing. "Dude, there are none that's why you can't even find any," "OH. THAT WOULD MAKE SENSE." I snort, oh shit. He's looking at me funny, crap I lost my cool there better do something ironic. Or something. "We could share a pencil," I said then winked but he probably couldn't see because of my shades, though he started blushing so maybe he did. "NO! I'LL JUST TRY AND FIND ANOTHER ONE, I KNOW THERE IS ONE OF THOSE FUCKING SHITS AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!" "What? Are you scared to share a pencil with me? Am I just that cool?" I smirked. His face is getting really red now. "NO, W-WHY WOULD I BE SCARED??" "I don't know, just wondering" "UGH WHATEVER YOU DOUCHE MUFFIN" He started digging through his bag while I dug my phone out of my pocket, seeing someone texted me I reply. 

 

\- - ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] - -

 

EB: hey 

 

EB: dude answer me

 

EB: i'm bored. are you doing anything today?

 

EB: hello?? 

 

EB: you must be busy to ignore your bestfriend. 

 

EB: fine, bye.

 

\- - ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead - -

 

\- - turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist - -

 

TG: yo dude

 

TG: actually i am at karkats place to do our history assignment 

 

EB: oh, am i interrupting?

 

TG: nah he is looking for another pencil for me

 

EB: why? didn't you bring your own?

 

TG: i thought i did but turns out a strider CAN make mistakes 

 

TG: who knew 

 

EB: whaaaaaaaa?! interesting.. 

 

\- -

 

"WHO YOU TEXTING ASSHAT??" "Huh? Oh just Egderp." He just grunts a reply. "OH YEAH, I FOUND THE PENCIL. IT WAS UNDER THE FUCKING BED IT TURNS OUT, THE PIECE OF CRAP MUST'VE DROPPED." "Awesome."

 

\- -

 

TG: yo dude

 

TG: i gtg karkat found a pencil

 

EB: okay, bye-bye!

 

TG: peace egderp

 

\- - turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist - -

 

I put my phone back in to my back pocket after I said goodbye to the dork. Karkat handed me to pencil and we started working on the assignment.

 

We were almost done when I looked at the clock and it was already 9:25, I had ate with the two cancers for dinner, Kankri had made lasagna and it was delicious, even for a vegan food. We finished up the assignment and we parted ways when Bro called and said I needed to get home soon. But it was strange, I didn't want to leave, I enjoyed his company, even with his yelling and cussing, which isn't so bad when you get used to it. I was a little sad and went to bed thinking about maybe staying in touch with him this time.

 

~ Karkat's POV ~ 

 

When we finished up and he left after his brother called, I kinda started to feel lonely.. I don't know why though. What was even more extremely weird was that I actually had fun talking and working with him. I hate almost everyone but I don't hate him, if anything I actually liked him. I felt more calm around him. I even started to stop yelling and for once just talk normally. It felt great, though I'd never do it again. It's too unnatural. I cleaned up the homework stuff all around the room and got ready for bed. I got under the covers and got comfy, but I couldn't sleep. I started thinking about Dave, and how he seems to calm me down. Maybe he's just special, or you could be having red feelings fo- NO, that's not why!! Stupid thinkpan. No that's not why, maybe I am just getting sick or something and it's affecting my brain. Yeah that's it. I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep soon after I stopped thinking about all of it.


	7. Chapter Seven

**~ 3rd Person POV ~**  
**[Overlooking Karkat]**

Karkat woke up to the sun. He groaned and hissed at the sun hating how bright the fucker was. It seemed Kankri was still asleep, so he quietly got out of bed, knowing he could get some quiet time to himself and extra bathroom time if he did. He grabbed some clothes and a towel, then walked to the bathroom. Once inside he shut the door and locked it, just a habit he couldn't grow out of. He turned the water on, adjusting the water to the perfect temperature, then undressing and getting in.

After showering, drying himself off and then dressing in his everyday clothes, he unlocks the bathroom door and walks out, heading towards the kitchen. Upon stepping into the cold, hard tile of the kitchen floor, he whisper-yells a 'FUCK' and a few 'SHIT''s from the chill it gives him. Karkat heads towards the coffee machine, checking if the coffee filter needs changed or if it could be reused once more. It could not so he pulls the old, nasty filter out, putting it in the compost bin under the counter, and replacing it with a new one. After adding new coffee grounds and water he clicks the _'brew'_ button. While waiting for the pot of coffee to brew, Kankri comes downstairs already fully dressed. He yawned and said, "G99d m9rning Karkat!" "MORNING KANKRI." Karkat said rolling his eyes.

After drinking a cup of coffee and eating cereal with his dancester, Karkat grabs his bag, stuffing the homework he needed to hand in today neatly inside. Neat wasn't something he did very well but when he needs to do something neatly he tried very hard. So he tried very hard to put his homework in the bag. Then they set off towards Hell.

The day was normal and boring. So was the rest of the week. He had started to get depressed when on a random Tuesday Dave sat with him at lunch. Didn't even ask, just sat down and ate. Karkat was angry but also thankful that he didn't have to eat alone. They made small talk while eating, making Karkat feel less lonely.

From then on out Dave would eat lunch with Karkat.


	8. Chapter Eight

 

**~Karkat's POV~**

  
Today started the weekend and everything was going smoothly, just sitting down with some popcorn, a box of tissues, a blanket, and a huge stack of human romcoms. Perfect weekend. But _someone_ had to come and ruin it all, yes, Dave Strider asked me if I wanted to spend the weekend at his house. Of course, me being the shit I am- oh who am I kidding, I said yes. It's not like I had anything to do, other than watch romcoms and cry. Plus he said he wanted me to meet his brother. Dave talked a lot about him actually. Mostly good things but sometimes when his bro is being overprotective he gets mad. I'm kind of a rant buddy, and he is to me. We have become quite close actually, over the last few weeks he has sat with me in lunch, which I'm not complaining about, it just means I'm not lonely while eating, and when we are allowed to pick partners in group assignments he picks me over his other 'popular' friends. I appreciate it but I feel there is more reason to it.. like is he just using me to rant then go hang with his actual friends and not have stuff all blocked up inside?? No, he wouldn't do that.. would he? It's so hard to just have a normal friend! Ever since the game and recreating a planet that's both earthy but is ok for trolls to live on, everything has been different. No one acts the same. Kankri, my brother, dropped his celibacy thing to be with Cronus, at least he could have picked a better guy than that underwater douchebag; Eridan and Sollux dropped their kismesis to be mateprits! Kanaya is a little more sassy, well that could be because she hangs out with Rose Lalonde a lot.. she's kind of a miss sassy pants. Not everyone has changed though, Gamzee is still a sopor-stoner and Nepeta and Equius are still Morails and happy as ever.

But back to going to Dave's house for the weekend. I agreed and he said just swing by anytime today, I don't understand what he means by 'swing by' but I gave up on caring about human slang. I packed a bag with a few sets of clothes, my iPod and phone and their chargers, and some other shit I probably won't need but packed anyways. After doing all that crap I head to Kankri's room, but he isn't there, I then search around the hiv- _HOUSE_ for Kankri but he's probably out with Cronus, both smooching the others face off. I just now realized most of my friends are in matespritships and I'm extremely 'single', as the humans call it. But I don't care that much, I've got my friends and that's all I need! Though I still can't convince myself that's true.

I walked to Dave's hive, fuck remembering this human house shit. When I arrived I knocked on the door. Nothing for a few moments. I knocked harder. Still nothing. Finally I pounded on the door, finally hearing a quick scuffle inside. The door opens wide and I see a Dave that looks like he had just gotten up from a nap, his hair not perfect and pointing everywhere, his glasses slightly tilted, like he hurriedly put them on, his clothes even a little rustled. I giggled a little bit when he let out a yawn, confirming that he had just woken up. "Don't just stand there Karkles, come inside," " DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BULGE." He just rolls his eyes and I walk inside and he shows me around a little bit, "I have Doritos on the counter if you want some, apple juice and soda in the fridge, I have video games in the living room if you want to play. Oh yeah, just set your bag in my room." He says, pointing to a door down the hall. I head towards the door seeing it is slightly ajar. I push the door open and I'm hit with the scent of Dave Strider, a mix of apple juice, cologne, and cockiness. I set my bag in the middle of the floor, look around a little at the random and ironic shit he has everywhere, then heard back to the kitchen where Dave is munching on Doritos. "SO. DID YOU JUST WAKE UP FROM A NAP, WRIGGLER?" I say smirking. He just raises an eyebrow and says, "dude, Striders don't nap, that's uncool. And wriggler?? Really? How mature shorty." "I AM NOT **THAT** SHORT, BULGEMUNCHER!!" Dave just chuckled at the name he was just called and says, "yeah, and I'm the Dorito King," He snickers. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS A DORITO KING? CAN I MEET HIM? I MEAN HE DEFINITELY MAKES THE BEST CHIPS EVER." I say grabbing one and munching on the tip, Dave just stares at me a few moments then breaks down laughing, like roll on the floor, uncool snorting, can't breathe laughing. I just raise an eyebrow at him till it gets contagious and I start giggling, then laughing, then a hold the counter to stay up while laughing.

When we get ahold of ourselves we head to the living room and sit down on the couch. "YAH KNOW.. I HAVEN'T LAUGHED LIKE THAT IN.. WELL.. EVER!!" I giggle, "THANKS DAVE." He just smiles at me, not a smirk, am actually smile. I attempt to smile back but he chuckles at my failure. "Wanna watch some TV? I have games in that cabinet if you want to do that, I don't know what else there is to do other than that." An idea then pops into my head, I smirk at him, "WHAT ABOUT A MOVIE??" He seems oblivious as to what I mean, "yeah sure. What movie you wanna watch Karkles" I grab the remote before he can even turn the TV on and run to Dave's room. I dig in my bag to find what I was looking for. I find it and run back to a waiting Dave. I shove it in his face till he takes it. "Oh my god, no dude. Absolutely not! Anything but romcoms Karkles." "WE ARE WATCHING THIS DAVE." "No we aren't!" "Am I gonna have to force you Dave?" He snickers, "And how're you gonna do that when I have the remote?" What? He pulls the remote from behind his back. _But I grabbed it?? What the hell..?_ , I think to myself, giving Dave a puzzled look. I snap out of my trance and smirk. "Oh I have my ways~" I say seductively, he just raises an eyebrow. I climb to his side of the couch on all fours then straddle him, he visibly blushes. "GIVE IT TO ME." "W-what??" He says snapping out of some kind of trance. "GIVE ME THE REMOTE AND I'LL GET OFF." He then smirks, "what if I don't want you off?" It's my turn to blush. "OH FUCK YOU!!" "I'm ok with that," he says with a wink, well I'm guessing 'cause one of his checks raised slightly as if he did. "OH MY GOG JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN FUCKING REMOTE," I say trying to grab it from behind his back, he moves it to his other hand and then holds it behind the couch, I reach out behind the couch but can't reach, so I scoot closer to Dave, which he blushes at, but of course me and being a short fuck, I still can't reach it. But just when I was gonna scoot ever close, we hear someone clear their throat and we look to see Dave's brother leaning up against the hallway wall smirking at us. I hear Dave mumble a curse then hand me the remote, picking me up and setting me on the couch beside him. _Why is he blushing so hard?? It's not like w- oh shit he's gonna get shit from his brother now_ , and before either of them say anything I go off on a rambling session, "OH GOG, STRIDER SIR, ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE WE WERE JUST PLAYING AND HE WAS WITHHOLDING THE REMOTE CAUSE I WANTED TO WATCH A ROMCOM AND HE DIDN'T SO ITS MY FAULT THAT WE WERE SITTING LIKE THAT 'CAUSE I WAS TRYING TO GET HIM TO GIVE IT BACK AND IT DIDN'T WORK, OBVIOUSLY, AND- OH GOG IM RAMBLING.." I hide my blushing face in my hands, though I know both are staring at me. I then hear a laugh, I look up to see Dave's bro chuckling at my outburst. I look at Dave, he's still blushing but he's smirking at me. "Nah your good man, if I didn't see the remote being pasted around I would've thought differently and walked out the door but it's totally fine," he chuckles. "OH." He smirks at me, "so, this is the infamous Karkat Vantas? Nice to meet you! I'm Dirk!" Says holding his hand out for me to shake, which I take. Dave is just watching all this happen with a slightly surprised look on his face. Me and Dirk chuckle, well, actually, I giggle, at Dave, who is actually silent for once. "YO "DUDE", SNAP OUT OF IT," I say snapping my finger in front of his face, "sorry I'm just surprised that Dirk didn't do something drastic 'cause of what it looked like we were doing.." he says after he'd snapped out of it, pushing my hand out of his face. "Wanna watch this with us Dirk?" Dave asked while holding the movie case up to show his brother. "Yeah sure, but to keep an eye on you two not because I love that movie." Dirk quickly runs to get something, a box of tissues, and runs back to sit on the other side of me. I get the movie ready, sit back down, and press play.

**~ Time skip 'cause I'm lazy ~**

After the movie we are all in tears, well me and Dirk, Dave is still trying to hold them in but failing horribly. I look at the clock on my phone and see it's almost 11 o'clock. I had gotten to the Strider's hive late in the afternoon so it was getting pretty late, well not for me, I'm like an insomniac, but for once I feel relaxed enough to sleep. So I do, I drift off right there, on their couch.

**~Dave's POV~**

After wiping the tears from watching the movie Karkat brought, I look at him only to see he's fallen asleep. That is absolutely adorable. "I'm heading to bed lil' bro, night" "G'night Dirk." After our nighttime pleasantries I put an arm under Karkat's knees and his neck and pick him up, caring him to my room. I set him down on the side of the bed closest to the wall. After getting hm comfy I take my shirt off, set my shades on the nightstand and climb in, but I stay close to the edge, letting him have most of the bed. I slowly slip into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

**#TW #CUTTING #ANGST #SAD**

  
**~ 3rd Person POV ~**

Karkat stirred awake from a clanging of metal against metal. He opened his eyes to find Dirk and Dave in a Strider fight, or whatever those two call it, half in Dave's room, half in the hallway. "HEY. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?" Dave gets surprised by my voice so his brother takes his chance to win and takes a swing that Dave was supposed to block but instead turns to look at me and gets a cut on his upper arm from Dirks katana. "Shit!! Damn that stings!!" Dave says holding his arm where the cut is. Karkat jumps out of the bed, only to fall face first on the floor, but he gets up quickly and runs to Dave's side trying to pry Dave's hand off his arm so he can see. Dave, of course, has to be difficult and fight against it. "OH MY GOG JUST LET ME SEE THE DAMN CUT!" "No!!" "LET. ME. SEE. IT!" Karkat said, finally peeling Dave's hand from himself and looking at the wound, which had cut through Dave's long-sleeved shirt. The shirt had a small patch of dark red blood against the bright red of the shirt. Karkat sighed and practically dragged Dave to the bathroom, searching through the cabinets to find some antibacterial and cotton-balls to clean the wound. "TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF." "No," "TAKE IT OFF. NOW." "Nope," "DAVE!" "Yes?" "TAKE IT OFF!" "Nah I'm good." Karkat face palmed and groaned, mumbling, 'stupid fucking strider, I fucking swear.' "IF YOU DON'T TAKE THE FUCKING SHIRT OFF I WILL." Dave face didn't change, he just stared at Karkat. "UGH, FINE." Dave stepped back away from him as Karkat tried grabbing Dave's shirt to take it off. "OH MY GOG DAVE!! DIRK!! GET IN HERE DOUCHEBAG!! YOU HURT HIM SO YOUR HELPING!!!" Footsteps were heard till Dirk walked into the bathroom, "Yeah? What'ya need?" "HELP ME TAKE DAVE'S DAMN SHIRT OFF." Dirk stared at him then said, "Nah I'm good." "OH MY GOG WHAT IS WITH STRIDERS?!" Karkat sighed. "IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY ASS SHIRTLESS DAVE, WHAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM??" The Stider brothers looked at each over. Dave finally sighed, "Fine. He's gonna find out sooner or later" "YES!! WAIT WHAT?" "Can you get out Dirk?" Dirk walked out without another word. Dave looked at Karkat a moment then sighed and took his shirt off. Karkat's mouth dropped at what he saw. Scars. Multiple scars. Few from Strife's though, many from himself, Karkat could tell. They were all the way from his shoulders to his pants, meaning there were more down below. Karkat's eyes started to tear up, he didn't know why but it broke his heart to see this. But he didn't say anything. He tried his best to hold in the tears and turned Dave so he could see the once again bleeding scar. It was pretty large so Karkat quickly dipped the cotton-ball in antibacterial and said, "sorry, this'll hurt.." and started cleaning the pretty good sized wound, whispering a sorry every time Dave winced. Once cleaned, Karkat wrapped Dave's upper arm with Ace wrap he'd found in the cabinet right next to the cotton-balls. He then carefully pulled Dave to the living room by his undamaged arm, pushing Dave gently on the couch by his shoulders. Karkat then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of apple juice and a can of Cola, then walking back to the living room. He set his can of soda on the coffee table and then opened the apple juice, handing it to Dave, who still hand no shirt on Karkat noticed. He looked uncomfortable about this so Karkat went to Dave's room and got him a new shirt, but this one a t-shirt. He helped Dave get it on without unwrapping the wrap around his arm. When Dave finally got it on he took a drink of his apple juice, obvious relief on his face, even with his shades on. They sat in awkward silence till Dirk's bedroom door opened, then closed. He walked into the living room, instantly feeling the tension. "Well.. um.. I'm gonna head to Jake's so I'll see you around lil' bro- oh hey a can of Cola.. anyone drinking that??" Karkat shook his head, knowing he would be able to drink it with the tension this thick. "Alright, well see yah lil' bro and lil' bro's friend." Dirk said then grabbed his keys and left. Dave sighed and laid back. Karkat, not being able to take the tension any longer, said, "ARE WE GONNA JUST PRETEND THAT I DIDN'T FUCKING SEE THAT?" Dave stayed silent. "FINE. DON'T ANSWER ME YOU ASSHAT!" Karkat huffed, upset. After awhile Karkat broke the silent once again, "I'm going home.. it will only be awkward if I stay here the rest of the weekend.." Dave once again stayed silent. Karkat got up and went to Dave's room, grabbing his bag then walking to the front door. He stopped just before opening it. "I'll see you at school.. bye Dave.." he said then opening the door and left, walking home crying.


	10. Chapter Ten

**~ Karkat's POV ~**

You slowly wandered around town as if you had forgotten the way home, but really the tears blurring your vision and you not really caring if you did or not. The sky heard your pain and cried with you, at first sprinkling but it just got harder and harder till it was pouring and you and your bag were soaked. You cried very little but for some reason finding out about Dave hurting himself, it broke your heart. The heart you had always guarded but let him into. The heart that loved him deep down but you yourself not knowing about it. The heart that cared and pained for Dave. The scars made you feel sad, broken, but mostly angry, how could he do that to himself..? His beautiful self. Shit.. You sniffled, getting cold. Just then a car came, you thought it would rush past you and you would get splashed so you turned so only your back would get wet. Only, it didn't come, same for the car. You turned around and saw it had stopped. It must've stopped pretty quickly.. You sniffled again, still half crying. Then a figure hopped out of the car, rushing towards you, you were quite scared but so heartbroken you didn't do anything when they picked you up bridal style and set you in the passenger seat; you barely even put up a fight, you didn't care enough at the moment. You once again sniffled but your tears had almost stopped. Your vision still burred, you couldn't see that the person that just saved you from freezing in the rain was taking you back to his hive. When the car stopped you didn't even move, just sat there a sniffling, crying mess, staring at your curled up hands that were on your lap. You felt someone pick you up and out of the car, bringing you into a warm house. You wiped your eyes to see when you were set gently onto a couch. After getting your vision back you saw that you were taken back to Dave's hive, Dave himself was sitting in the chair with his face in his hands, looking like he was gonna break any moment. You saw the pain on his hidden face so unconsciously you went to him and hugged him tightly, fresh tears pouring out of your swollen eyes. After awhile he hugged back, sniffling slightly, still holding in the tears. You noticed this and pulled away from the hug, only to cradle his face in your hands saying, "it's okay Dave.. it's gonna be okay, your okay.. it's alright, it's okay," finally saying, "it's ok to cry.." He then broke down then, letting it all out. You hugged him again, letting him cry on your shoulder. After he had calmed down he pulled away from your arms only to hold your face as you did before, "thank you Karkat.. your the best bro ever.." you smiled at that, even though when he said 'bro' it hurt, you didn't know why, but you ignored it. "ALRIGHT FUCKFACE, WE SHOULD PROBABLY TALK ABOUT THIS INSTEAD OF BEING WRIGGLERS AND JUST CRYING." He chuckled at this, making you smile wider. Then you put in a serious face, staring right into his eyes- er, shades, "BUT SERIOUSLY, WHY..?" You asked, it paining you to remember he cut himself. He sighed and started his story.

He finally finished with his story, ending with when was the last time.. last week actually. Turns out it was out of stress and he had a friend that did it when he was depressed and so he tried it when he was extremely stressed out. Ever since then it was his coping mechanism for not breaking down. He tried stopping but he had a few breakdowns in that time so he didn't try stopping since. With every word your heart constricted with heartbrokenness. Many time did he stop to cry, you comforted him when this happened. When his story ended you both sat in comfortable silence, both thinking about what had just happened. You felt the need to break the silence become overwhelming so you simply said, "I'M HERE FOR YOU DAVE. I ALWAYS WILL BE. I KNOW I CAN BE A DOUCHESNOZZLE SOMETIMES BUT I CARE. I DON'T CARE ABOUT MANY.. BUT YOUR SPECIAL." He just smirked at this, "oh? Didn't know," he chuckled, his words filled with sarcasm. You glared playfully at him, "OH HAHA. YOUR A FUCKING SHITHEAD YOU KNOW THAT?" You laughed. Even when you both were bickering he made you happy. "So. You gonna stay the rest of the weekend??" You nodded, smiling. "Oh! By the way Dirk went home, even though he was gonna spend the whole weekend here, he and his boyfriend, Jake English, got in a fight so he packed up and left." "ALRIGHT, JUST MEANS WE HAVE THE PLACE TO OURSELVES." He smirked, and thought about what you had said then almost screamed, "OH MY GOG I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT FUCKING WAY YOU SHIT!!!!" ' _Or did you?'_ Oh my gog, what the fuck?? Did you just think that?!?!? ' _I must be losing my mind.. that kid makes my so crazy things. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing..'_

You and Dave spend the rest of the time just doing 'bro' things, even John came over for a couple of hours to play games, he didn't know you would be there so he had brought a movie, _'Ghostbusters'_ , and thought he and Dave would watch it. Welp, turns out that he, Dave and you would watch it, but with you in between the two on the couch, thinking John was getting too close to your Dave- wait a second.. _YOUR_ Dave?? Oh gog.. you really are losing it.. The weekend was fun and you were sad when you ended. You stayed one more night and woke up to no clothes on Monday. Damnit, you must've forgotten the last pair of clothes on your dresser. So. You being Karkat. You shamelessly asked Dave for a pair of clothes. He blushes at the question but found a shirt and a pair of pants that he had grown out of in the back of the closet. You changed into them and then you went to the kitchen, thinking maybe 'cause you were relaxed here you could eat. Holy shit you were wrong, even the stuff that someone would look at and drool made you sick even to look at. So you closed the refrigerator and just drank a cup of water. "HEY DAVE? I NEED YOU TO STOP BY MY HIVE SO I CAN GRAB MY BACKPACK FOR SCHOOL." "Alright!" He yelled from the living room. Once done with the water you put the cup in the sink, walking into the living room waiting. Dave saw you walk in and looked at you. He blushes when he saw you in his old clothes. You cocked an eyebrow, "WHAT'RE YOU FUCKING LOOKING AT!??" He snapped out of his trance and got up, grabbing his bag and keys. "So you eat?" He said walked towards the door with you in tow. You didn't answer his question, which caused him to turn around, just before opening his front door, to look at you. You looked at the floor and said, "LET'S GO. I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE." It took him a minute to respond but eventually did by simply saying, "okay," and turning around, opening his door, and walking to his car getting in the drivers seat. You pulled the door shut behind you and got into the passenger seat of his Mustang. He started the car up and backed out of his driveway.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**~ Karkat's POV ~**

We quickly drove to my hive so we wouldn't be late. Once there I ran up to the door and pounded on it to wake Kankri up. Luckily he already was or I would've woke the whole neighborhood up with my yelling. The troll, well more like trolls but it's was hard to tell with how close they were and with how early it was, anyways, it was Kankri and.. bleh.. Cronus.. I'm surprised Kankri hasn't moved out and in with him. When Kankri opened the door Cronus was hugging my dancester's back with Kankri giggling because of who knows what. Gross. "Well hell9 my little, hehe Cr9nus stop, hehe, dancester! And where d9 y9u, hehe, think y9u've 6een?? Cr9nus! Stawp!" Kankri giggled. I scowled at the couple and walked past them disgusted, not answering Kankri. I ran up to my respiteblock, grabbed my book bag, then ran back down stairs. I looked around for my dancester till I found him and Cronus sucking each others face off, with Kankri sitting on the counter. I fake gag to get their attention, it works for my dancester but Cronus is still kissing his face off. Kankri looks over at me then whispers something in his matesprites ear- well, fin. He finally stops after that and turns to me, leaning against the counter with Kankri's legs around his torso and arms hanging on his shoulders. This is so not like Kankri, but Cronus snaps me out of those thoughts. "Hey chief! Vwhat's up?" I just scowl at him and turn to Kankri, "I'M HAVING DAVE STRIDER DRIVE ME TO SCHOOL, DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME." He raises an eyebrow at me, "s9 was that where y9u were when y9u disappeared all weekend? At Dave's hive? Y9u kn9w h9w I feel a69ut th9se Striders! They are very triggering and don't respect people's triggers! Als9 I called y9u many times and y9u didn't answer. Why? Y9u kn9w that is very triggering to-" I rolled my eyes as he continued on about his stupid triggers no one cares about, "ONE. YOUR DAMN TRIGGERS ARE STUPID AND NO ONE FUCKING CARES ABOUT THEM, TWO-" I interrupted Kankri; only to be interrupted by Cronus"vwovw chief! Novw don't go getting all defensiwve! Kanny's triggers are wvery importa-" "FUCK OFF AMPORA, NO ONE GIVES A FUCKING FLYING SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY, AS I WAS SAYING WHEN I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED BY A FUCKING BULGEWAD, I DON'T CHECK MY PHONE ALWAYS AND DIDN'T AT ALL WHEN I WAS OVER AT DAVE'S FUCKING HOUSE. SO DON'T TAKE IT FUCKING PERSONAL SHITFACE. ALRIGHT IM GONE, I'D SAY GOODBYE BUT IT'S NOT SO GOOD NOW IS IT. BYE." Then I walked out, got in Dave's Mustang and said to him, "JUST DRIVE."

**~ Secret look at Cronus and Kankri afterwards ~**

They sat there in silence for awhile after Karkat slammed the door shut behind him. Kankri was wondering why Karkat was being so defensive while Cronus was shocked that the kid was so rude to him. "W9nder what's g9ing 9n with him.." Kankri thought aloud his thoughts to Cronus.

**~ Back with Karkat and Dave - Dave's POV ~**

I was spaced off in lala-land when Karkat slammed the passenger door shut, bringing me back to current time. He looked visibly distressed about something but before I could ask what's wrong he said, "JUST DRIVE." That's when I knew something was wrong, he was cheerful but then came out of the troll house aggravated and I thought I saw a twinge of sadness in his eyes. I changed gears out of park and started driving towards school. He hugged his backpack and stuffed his face into the top. I pulled into the school parking lot but locked the doors so he couldn't get out. He looked at me with confusion. I sighed, "Karkat, what's wrong?" He looked down and shifted in the seat, "NOTHING. WELL.. IT'S JUST 'FAMILY' PROBLEMS. NO BIG DEAL. CAN I GET OUT NOW?" I looked at him contemplating if I should push the subject but from the look in his eye I could tell he needed time to think so I unlocked the car doors, grabbed my bag, and got out waiting for him to climb out. He hesitantly did and we walked up to the school together.


End file.
